Pilot
Pilot is the premiere and first episode of the first season and the first overall episode of St. Brendan's. Short summary Hoping to find and hook up with the love of her life, Manny takes her colleagues on a night out, but things don't go as planned; Jesse finds comfort in Tilda after an encounter with Joey. Full summary While skipping down the hallway with her eyes glued to her phone, Manny trips over a loose wire and falls to the floor. Alex stops and grabs her phone to return it, noticing that she was on Tinder. She snatches it away from him and tells him to mind his business. He jokes that she should swipe left on the first guy. Manny rolls her eyes and walks away. She gets to the lounge and long presses the Tinder app icon, debating on whether or not to delete it. Tilda looks over her shoulder and laughs when she sees the logo and wishes her luck before walking away. Manny calls out her name and asks her repeat what she said. Before Tilda can speak, she tells her that she is tired of her bad attitude and is glad to finally stand up to her once and for all. She removes her pearl earrings and throws her fists up, begging her to come over and fight. Tilda stares at her for a few seconds before pointing at her and laughing. She then walks out of the lounge, leaving Manny on her own. She realizes how silly she looks and finally deletes the Tinder app. Eleanor steps out of the elevator when it opens and undoes her coat. Her and Joey spot each other and meet at the desk at the end of the hallway. Joey hugs her and compliments her appearance. She smiles and asks him if he is ready to accompany her for her final ultrasound. He nods and puts his arm around her as they begin to make their way to Diana's office. When they arrive, Diana asks her how things have been going since Brian's death. Eleanor assures her that she is okay and lays down on the bed. Diana is glad to hear that she is doing okay and changes the subject when she realizes that it may be inappropriate. They continue to converse as she squeezes gel onto Eleanor's lower abdomen. While listening to her baby's heartbeat, Eleanor sheds a tear. Joey notices and takes her hand. She looks up at him and smiles, mouthing that she is thankful for him. He nods and begins to cry himself, but quickly wipes his face. Tilda is folding towels when she hears yelling. She notices that the noise is coming from Daniel's office and presses her ear against the door. She realizes that one of the loud voices belongs to Jesse and barges into the room. Jesse turns around and waves at her, a big smile on her face. Tilda smiles back and approaches them. She asks them why they were yelling and crosses her arms. Daniel holds up his phone to reveal a cartoon game on the screen. Jesse points at it and says that they were playing on multiplayer mode. She then apologizes for their loudness and promises to cool down. Tilda feels bad for making Jesse feel like she needs to apologize and assures her that she doesn't need to. Daniel nods in agreement and gives her his own apology. Tilda tells him to shut up and mind his own business. He immediately holds his knees up to his chest and averts his attention back to his phone. She grabs a lollipop from his desk and backs away from them. Before she can leave, Jesse stops her and asks if she needs help with cleaning at the end of her shift. She explains and says that she heard that she was on cleaning duty after punching Alex in the face the day prior when Tilda wonders why. Tilda accepts her help and tells her that she is excited before leaving the room. Manny flips through the latest issue of Vogue while painting her toenails. Joey sits across from her with a disgusted look on his face. She rolls the magazine up and throws it at him after he holds his nose. Instead of throwing it back, he looks through it and recites online dating tips from one of the pages. He considers the tips a big load of crap and suggests she let him set her up on a blind date. Manny doesn't find the idea to be a bad one and agrees until she thinks of an idea of her own, gasping when she does. She asks him if going on a night out with a group of friends is a good idea. Joey admits that it may not be so bad and questions her intentions. Manny begs him not to make fun of her and tells him that she has always dreamed of unknowingly hooking up with the man of her dreams and starting a love story with them. Joey freezes for a few seconds before laughing out loud while pointing at her. Manny threatens to shove her foot in his face and crosses her arms. He apologizes for making fun of her after asking him not to and asks to come with. Manny jumps out of her chair and starts dancing when she sends out an invite to all of her friends. Joey and Eleanor speak with a patient as they await Jesse's arrival. Eleanor prolongs the conversation in the hopes of distracting him, but he still ends up asking about Jesse. Seconds later, she stumbles into the room with his chart in hand. She apologizes for being late and hands Joey the folder. It doesn't take long for Joey to notice that the chart does not belong to the patient, leading him to excusing him and Jesse from the room. He pulls Jesse into the next room and warns her about her recent, worrisome behavior. He begins to list different instances that have given him a reason to be worried when Jesse wonders what she did wrong and threatens to report her to John. Jesse apologizes, but Joey doesn't want to hear it. He slides the case file out of his white coat and crosses her name off of the page. He advises her that she is off the case and heads toward the door. Jesse stops him and promises not to make another mistake. He tells her that she is too stupid to be on a case alongside him and walks back into the room. Jesse almost goes after him until she realizes that nothing will change his mind. Manny spots Alex from across the cafeteria and calls him over. He rushes up to her and suggests she make their conversation quick as he has somewhere to be. Instead of racing through what she has to tell him, she offers to walk him to his destination. He agrees and asks her what is so important. Manny invites him to him and Joey's night out and explains that she's always wanted to party with her colleagues. Alex laughs, stopping when he realizes that she is being serious. Manny pushes him against the wall and makes a joke about him turning into Tilda. He laughs with her and accepts her invitation. He steps into the open elevator at the end of the hallway and warns Manny that he will be wearing his best outfit. She promises to prepare and waves at him until the doors close. Tilda shoves her scrubs into her duffel bag and places it into her locker after zipping it closed. She makes her way up to the tenth floor where her and Jesse previously planned on meeting. She finds her sitting on the bench in front of the large window and approaches her. Tilda taps on her shoulder and greets her. Jesse turns around with a smile on her face, that smile fading within seconds. Tilda is quick to notice that she isn't being herself. She makes light of it, but Jesse assures her that nothing is wrong. Tilda sits down next to her and nudges her repeatedly, hoping to make her laugh. She gets her to smile and eventually admit that something is bothering her. Jesse tells her about her and Joey's encounter earlier in the day and expresses how upset him calling her stupid made her feel. She hasn't stopped thinking about it since that she almost believes it. Tilda assures her that she is not stupid and smarter than Joey and threatens to hurt him for making her feel bad. Knowing the location of Manny's get together, she decides to take action and give him a piece of his mind. Daniel stumbles through a crowd of women, stopping to greet one of them who walks away without saying a word. Manny grabs his arm and pulls him back to their table. She styles his hair with her hand while giving him tips on how to flirt without seeming creepy. Daniel admits that he is offended, but understands that she only wants to help him. Before returning to the dance floor, Manny quickly lists things that he should avoid doing while speaking to a woman and holds out her pinky. He holds it in his and promises to make her proud by finding his first hookup in years. Manny almost disagrees until she remembers that she planned the outing for the same reason. Eleanor throws her head back as Joey attempts to juggle three bananas at a time. He gives up and throws one at her. She catches it and begins to peel it, still laughing. Joey stands up from the bed and walks across the room to retrieve his jacket. He asks Eleanor if she will be attending what he calls Manny's special get together. She laughs and points to her belly. She then walks up to him and says that she was planning on going until after she found out the get together would be held at a club. Joey understands, but wishes she could be there to accompany him. Eleanor offers to walk him outside and does so when he agrees. The two of them stand atop the front staircase as they look up at the night sky. Joey breaks the silence and asks if she will be okay for the rest of the night. Eleanor tells him that she is sure she'll sleep well, but knows she would feel better if he were to stay with her. Joey doesn't say a word and hugs her. She wraps her arms around him and rests her head on his shoulder. Manny and Alex point and laugh at Daniel as they watch him and Carrie dance like robots, bumping into other people in the process. Alex turns to Manny and asks if she would ever make a fool out of herself in such manner. Manny shakes her head and tells him that she already lost all of her dignity when she accidentally flashed her attractive neighbor while mowing the lawn when she was in high school. Alex jokes and calls her neighbor a lucky man, causing Manny to laugh. She mentions how much more sweet and humorous he's been as of late and places her hand over his. Before Alex can speak, Joey throws his arms around him and greets him. He sits next to Manny and greets her next, a big smile on his face. Alex jokes and asks if he had already gotten laid, Manny immediately co-signing. Joey denies sleeping with anyone, but does admit that he was with someone who did make him happy. Moments later, Tilda and Jesse arrive at the club. Tilda pushes past everyone on the dance floor while searching for Joey. She spends a few minutes looking until she finally spots him laughing it up alongside Manny and Alex. She storms up to them and asks him to stand up. Joey shakes his head and asks what he did wrong. Tilda crosses her arms and tells him that calling people mean names isn't the way to do things. Alex defends Joey by mentioning how many times she's called them mean names all throughout her stay at the hospital. Joey interrupts him and asks if her confrontation is about calling Jesse stupid. He continues and says that it wasn't as serious as they think it is and suggests she drop it before he actually says something mean. Angered, Tilda tells him that while she is aware of her rudeness, people like Jesse don't deserve to be called stupid. Jesse realizes that she is getting closer with every spoken word and attempts to stop her. Tilda doesn't listen and punches him in the face, leaving the entire table and bystanders in shock. Manny and Joey sit on a bench outside of the club, conversing as Joey holds an ice pack to his cheek. He throws his head back and sighs. Manny asks if he is okay and gets no answer, causing her to sigh herself. He speaks up and admits that he probably deserved it, but will one day get his revenge on Tilda for embarrassing him. Manny warms him not to mess with her again as she will most likely react in a much more violent manner the next time he pulls something similar. Joey changes the subject after agreeing and asks if she wants to know who he was with prior to arriving at the club. She immediately sits up, both eager and curious. Without hesitation, he reveals that he was with Eleanor. Manny gasps and asks him if they have a thing while shaking her head. Joey denies being romantically involved with her, but says he does have a crush on her. Manny feels the need to remind him that Eleanor had recently just lost her husband and is most likely still grieving. While Joey understands, he doesn't think that being there for her is a problem and promises to be careful. Tilda holds a cupcake to Jesse's mouth and watches as she eats the icing from it. Tilda suddenly shoves the cupcake into her face, causing the both of them to laugh. She apologizes upon realizing how much icing had gotten on her face and hands her a napkin. Jesse accepts her apology and cleans the icing off of her face. After settling down, Tilda asks if they can get serious. She sits up on the bed after Jesse agrees and sighs. She ends up apologizing for being violent, her apology being prompted by the sight of Jesse's face after hitting Joey. Jesse tells her that she has no reason to apologize and thanks her for being one of the only people to stand up to him. Regardless, Tilda feels bad for possibly scaring her, but is glad that the incident didn't affect their relationship in a negative manner. She freezes and stares at Jesse for a few seconds before thanking her for being a good friend. Category:Season 1